Talk:00 Unit/@comment-26436459-20150725211035/@comment-26436459-20150730063345
"I DO have a copy of the game infront of me, and was going through it scene by scene. I don't see anywhere where sumika explicitely says that Takeru isn't on her buffwhite blacklist." Well you should been specific, you quoted me talking about mind reading and buffwhites and I naturally assumed you were referring to the mind reading part. Sumika can read Shirogane's mind, that automatically means he isn't on her buffwhite like Yuuko is, otherwise why would she be able to mind read and project memories on him? "Takeru says "I see.... so she was looking...even back when shw was freaking out.... sic She saw my feelings for my world's Sumika, and for everyone I hurt in its branch...." But this is all in reference to things prior to sadogashima and the buffwhites." Isn't this quote saying "I see... so she was looking (reading my mind)... even back when she was freaking out (at sadogashima)..." therefore implying she's still reading his mind post-sado? "I DO see yuuko explicitely state that he is protected by the buffwhites, and that further more she's put in the reading controls in general to help Sumika stabilize. The point of introducing sumika as part of the team is to make up for what sumika is losing with the reading controls with actual social interaction." I don't remember that, could you post a screenshot (about him being protected by buffwhites)? "Yes, sumika asks about the perverted scenes in his head, but I see no reason to assume this is in reference to anything beyond what she saw prior to buffwhite initialization; namely Takeru's sadogashima flashback," Can you post a screenshot when she was asking? This was at the scene where she was pretending to be a bitch to drive him away. From the way she said (fake evil smirk), I'm almost certain she was referring to the flashbacks he saw while introducing her to the girls. "When takeru asks yuuko about the memories, just after introducing sumika to the group, he has a theory that memories and images flow from one world to another. She says, while smirking "That's what the other world's me told you right? Of course it flowed into me too but just to make sure". This is Yuuko HUMORING Shirogane; Shirogane internallizes "Details like that don't matter right now", completely oblivious to Yuuko giving him just enough slack to hang himself, and then Yuuko procedes to shoot the theory down. She is not actually admitting to sharing memories with unlimited Yuuko. "There are problems with treating causalities and causality information like memories equally." Shirogane's just grasping at straws, trying to rationalize the flashbacks in a way that absolves him from chosing girls other Sumika. Yuuko calls him on this." No, not that scene. It was later onwards where she confused her memories with Unlimited Yuuko. I'm almost certain that she wasn't smiling/smirking, but actually slightly confused/surprised. "'Sumika's "core personality is shared between all worlds, so it manages all the information about memory and personality differences between worlds, making her act like the complete kagami sumika". she can access her own memories from extra,etc. Takeru is a "synthesis of a great many Takerus" created by Sumika from causalities and causality information she's collected from these worlds at the moment Operation Hesperus went into final effect. His flashbacks are literal experiences; "memories from previous loops". Prior to fully "associating all those memories." Takeru experienced them only as emotions; "crying when he came back to this world", "feeling such overpowering sadness, loss and regret" when reintroduced to the girls in this loop." ' Are talking about the opening scene of Alternative where he cries in his room? If so, assuming you were suddenly dragged to war and saw the world end, and then you wake up thinking it was just a dream, wouldn't it then be perfectly natural to cry from relief (especially if you're still a bratty saviour in the making despite all your experiences)? Even with the girls, those emotions are completely natural to have if you're in Shirogane's shoes, regardless of causality information. '"Takeru as a causality conductor acts as a reference point from which "Causality information that leaks out of worlds' memories" is exchanged with another. Not as literal personal memories (light causality), but events (the death of Marimo, Sumika trapped in her own brain), and as emotions (heavy causlaity). The heavy stuff is the first to come, the light is the first to leave. '" I'm sorry, this might because I haven't slept yet, but I can't see the bigger picture behind the last three paragraphs of your comment (I already know all that, and I'm sure you're bringing it up to make a point; I just can't see that point).